


ofrecimiento

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Children's Stories, Chinese Zodiac, Dragon Akaashi Keiji, Fanart, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other, Rabbit Bokuto Koutarou, Skydiving, of sorts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Había una vez un conejo curioso...





	ofrecimiento

**Author's Note:**

> re-upload 31-10-2019

Había una vez un conejo curioso.

Pequeño, de ojos dorados y pelaje blanco y gris.

Brincaba por aquí y por allá, alegre y feliz.

Poco le importaba hacer más que brincar. Excepto por una cosa.

Muy pequeña, la cosa curiosa.

Del fondo de la tierra, creyó haber visto una luz.

Pequeña, diminuta, muy bonita.

_ "¿Qué hay del otro lado?" _

Brincó y brincó, queriendo averiguarlo.

—Quizá nada ha de haber—, se dijo, —pero, ¿qué tal y si?

Lo dejo a manos del destino.

Desde su árbol favorito, la elección tomaría.

Si al saltar la punta alcanzaba, abajo iría.

Si al saltar una fruta atrapaba, al comer olvidaría.

Y así, el conejo saltó.

Saltó alto, alto, y más alto.

Y la punta, alcanzó.

Después de poco meditar, al agujero se lanzó.

—Da miedo, no veo, ¡esta oscuro! —, se quejó al bajar, 

cavando y buscando la fuente de luz.

Pero no encontraba tal.

Cavó y cavó.

—Si encuentro la luz, regreso.

Cavó y cavó.

—Y si no, diré que escondí un tesoro.

Cavó hondo, más hondo, no se rendiría.

Hasta que...

La cueva cedió, ni luz abajo ni arriba.

— ¡Estoy atrapado! ¿Y ahora qué hago? —, lo meditó.

—Si no puedo _ cavar _ hacia arriba, cavaré hacia abajo.

Y así lo hizo. Hondo, más hondo,

hasta encontrar viento, una cálida brisa.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esto?'

Rascó un poco más y

la luz encontró, y un segundo más tarde,

la tierra se abrió.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Estoy cayendo! Pero ¿cómo?'

De lo más alto del cielo caía,

de lo muy, _ muy _ alto.

— ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Auxiiiiiiiilio!

El pequeño conejo gritó y chilló.

Tonto no era, nadie le ayudaría.

Era muuuy pesado, para un insecto.

Era muuuuuuy grande, para un ave.

Sus grandes fortalezas, ahora sus debilidades.

A punto de rendirse y dejarse caer,

una ráfaga le alcanzó, y de un tajo se detuvo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? —, sus ojos cubiertos no destapó, 

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Pero el viento seguía, como ventisca,

como un silbido.

—No quiero ver.

¿Y si era un águila? ¿O un halcón? ¿O algo_ peor _?

— ¡Me comen! —, gritó y chilló.

Y _ algo _ se burló.

— ¡Me comen mientras se mofan de mí! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Suéltame!

No sabía que aún se encontraba en el aire,

sentado en el lomo de _ alguien _.

Y no le importaba.

—Prefiero llevarlo a un lugar seguro. —una estruendosa voz, 

—Hasta donde yo sé, los conejos no vuelan.

—Pues claro que no, ¡si alas no tengo!

—Yo sin alas puedo.

— ¿EH? Pues mientes.

—Me temo que no.

Un conejo curioso. 

No había garras rasgando, ni plumas cosquilleando.

Era algo más.

Se atrevió a sentir con sus patas,

sin descubrir la vista con las orejas.

—Extraño. Es suave, como pelaje.

Sintió un poco más, hasta golpear algo duro.

—Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué hay ramas? ¿Caí en un árbol?

Su curiosidad aumentó, subía y subía.

—Y esto, ¿qué e-? ¡AH! ¿QUÉ ES?

El conejo del susto brincó, alto muy alto, 

hasta caer otra vez.

Y una vez más, _ alguien _le salvó.

—Eso estuvo cerca. Sea más cuidadoso.

—, dijo la voz, perezosa. 

Este _ alguien _volaba sin alas.

Este _ alguien _era suave como un becerro.

Este _ alguien _ crecía ramas en su cabello.

¡Este _ alguien _tenía escamas!

Y si bien recordaba, cualquiera con ellas

podría comerlo si bien quisiera.

Pero este _ alguien _era amable, pues

¿quien ayudaría a un extraño dos veces?

Con mucho cuidado, destapó sus ojos.

_ “¡No quiero!” _

Primero, sus patas. Aun así estaba oscuro.

_ “Pero debo.” _

Luego, sus orejas. Ahora escuchaba el fuerte viento.

_ “Me salvó ya dos veces, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.” _

Por último, sus párpados, muy pesados por cierto.

Debajo de él, pelaje negro como la noche.

Las escamas, resplandecientes esmeraldas.

Y los cuernos simulando oro puro.

— ¿Un dragón? ¡UN DRAGÓN!

_ “¿Cuando? ¿Como?” _

El conejo volvió a saltar, alto muy alto,

parecía volar,

hasta que la ventisca lo amenazaba con llevar,

lejos, muy lejos de su hogar.

El dragón, reconociendo el peligro, regresó

para rescatar al conejo por tercera vez.

—Señor conejo, le he dicho que es peligroso —,

¡que cortés! ¡que educado! 

—lo llevaré a tierra firme, ahí estará a salvo. 

Ni un segundo perdió el dragón,

en poco el bosque se avistaba.

_ “Hey, ¡ese es mi bosque!”, _el conejo pensó,

una sonrisa le encontró.

De nada servía intentar comprender.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, sus patas tocaban

suave hojarasca.

El dragón lo bajó tan gentilmente, que no lo sintió.

Una reverencia, y a punto de surcar los cielos, 

cuando el conejo habló.

— ¡Espera! —, chilló el conejo, 

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Debo pagarte! ¡Con fruta o con-!

—tragó saliva, temblando, —c-con carne. 

El dragón le miró con ojos curiosos.

—No tengo nada más. —dijo el decaído conejo. 

—No necesito tu comida. Y no te voy a comer. Si así lo quisiera,

te hubiera comido. —el dragón continuó,

antes de provocar un desmayo al conejo, 

—Pero si así lo deseas, y me quieres pagar, déjame preguntarte:

¿Qué es lo que aprecias más?

El conejo meditó.

Podría darle su comida.

O su pequeño hogar.

O hasta el bosque entero, si pudiera.

Pero nada valdría tanto como… 

Al final, se decidió.

Con pequeños brincos, la distancia cerró.

El dragón le miró, expectante.

La determinación del conejo era admirable.

Reunió todo su coraje y habló.

—Salvaste mi vida no una ni dos, sino tres veces.

No tengo más que valga tanto.

Así que, con todo respeto, te la entrego.

A punto de refutar estaba el dragón, 

no lo comería, jamás lo haría,

cuando el conejo saltó,

ni muy alto, 

ni muy bajo,

plantando un beso en la boca cerrada del dragón.

Y el dragón, más feliz de que aparentaba,

demasiado feliz,

su ofrecimiento aceptó.

**Author's Note:**

> [link 1](https://honyakukanomangen.tumblr.com/post/154080566908/new-year-haikyuu-ichibankuji-theyre) [link 2](https://bpnavi.jp/s/kuji/pc/medias/show_item/12458/15829)


End file.
